freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Theories
I have a theory, also with some help from my girlfriend, for the Missing Children's Incident. A former security guard is the one who kidnapped the children. For the sake of an occult ritual, this security guards kidnapped 5 children, whose souls posessed the costumes upon death as they wanted more life as opposed to dying prematurely. This is part of the plan of this cult, whether or not the guard was even a willing member. The children who would become Bonnie, Freddy, and Golden Freddy were siblings. Freddy was the oldest and the strongest of the 5 children at age 8, and thus, is the reason his animatronic is the most powerful. The reason he acesses the lady's restroom and kitchen as well as Chica is because his family was close to Chica's and he saw Chica as part of his family, following her to make sure she's safe. Bonnie was the youngest out of the siblings and the second youngest of the children as a whole at 5. He always wanted attention and love that he was robbed from due to his death. This is the reason he returns to the Security Room more than any of the other animatronics. Golden Freddy was the middle child at age 6. As such, he was quickly forgotten once Bonnie was born. He was stuffed into the costume head first, which is why Golden Freddy is seen limp, and causes the hallucinations and the words "iT'S ME" to appear so that he can be noticed, forgotten even in death as he was stuffed into the older and forgotten Freddy costume. Chica was the youngest of the kids in general at age 3. Always with the appetite of a child, the reason she goes into the kitchen and bathroom is because something in her costume preserved her stomach and bladder, so she's constantly looking for food and to use the restroom. Foxy was the second oldest of all the children at age 7. Dealing with abusive and alcoholic parents from a young age that showed remorse only after sobering up, there was a strange coincidence when the most broken of the children got stuffed into the most broken of the machines. The soul of the boy causes Foxy to attack if you watch him too little is because he's afraid of being forgotten like Foxy, but will attack from being watched too much because he's afraid you're going to hurt him like his alcoholic parents would. The reason for attacking the player and Phone Guy, as well as not posessing the costumes before 12 and after 6 is simple. The former guard kidnapped them during that 6 hour period. As such, still being the souls of kids, they go to sleep to rest at 6 and wake at 12. They attack the player and Phone Guy because they remember that the person dressed as Freddy who kidnapped them used to work there at night and wish for Mike Schmidt and any other employing working the night shift to suffer the same way they had to. But regardless, they are kids and do not wish harm to innocent. They are just so caught up in the sorrow, and rage in the older Freddy and Foxy's cases, that they can't stop themselves from hurting those who didn't hurt them even if they want to.